tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
The Congruent
The Congruent. calling itself the Cabal by the time of Huron Space is a purportedly multiversal organization with a small amount of members on nearly every world within Calthoss' Creation, as well as several related universes, timelines, and dimensions. It is a secret society with a single goal, the study, preservation, and safe proliferation of magicks in its related realities. Its advanced magitecknical communications system has allowed it to communicate across vast distances without being detected - this, combined with its spread-out nature, and the high level of skill of its average member, has made it nearly impossible to detect. It has also avoided detection by masquerading as just one of many secret societies with moles within the Learned, and the Seasnakes. The Congruent considers these to be lesser organizations, not worth directly interacting with. It considers just one organization on this Earth to be among its peers, the Stewards of Koneland, as the Stewards directly assisted the Congruent in its "Secret War for Wytchcraft" against the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory. One other organization, the Red Alchemists' Guild, nearly achieved peerage in this way, but was considered too volatile and imperialistic. The Congruent's goals are too different from the Slayers' Guild, and its members too zealous for the Keeping, which the Congruent considers to be a paltry secret. Though in truth, they keep a similar secret about the structure of the universe and multiverse. They believe that if too many people learn of the truths of the universe, that it will be in danger of being destroyed either by rogue wyzards or 10th Itself. The Congruent is willing to use many means to keep its secrets, but its members are not zealots with religious devotion. They genuinely know that a nearly infinite amount of people could be put in danger if their secrets leak. The Shine hated them, but assisted them in keeping their secrets just the same as the Slayers' Guild because it meant less people would be using magicks. It also made it easy for It to keep track of people who were using magicks. The Congruent of this Earth was aware of the Stewards of Koneland, and many other secret organizations on this Earth by the time of the 1st Great War. They were also vaguely aware of alien life in that they had observed magickal events in the cosmos for hundreds of years. It had even been postulated many times that other dimensions and other universes might exist. Following the Blue City Accords, members of the Congruent were all simultaneously contacted by the Threeeyed Lych, who offered them membership into the true Congruent. He told them that timelines and realities were allowed to progress to the point of a large-scale, intercontinental war revolving around magicks had occurred therein. If that reality's version of the Congruent survived the conflict unscathed then it was invited to join the higher organizational body. An early, unknown timeline that had most likely been destroyed or ended, had begun this practice an unknowable amount of time prior. The organization exists to guard from extrauniversal threats such as the demiurge, the source of all psychic powers. They have always considered psychic technology to be inherently unsafe, and unsecretive, subject to easy observation by various governments. They have thus strayed away from it, and have secretly led various political campaigns against it. Because of their distant vantage point, they very early on saw that the Æther-Man was a real and present danger, a fear that was confirmed when Vrank made an appeal to the Universal Union to treat the matter seriously. They quickly invited him to Ysol, their future headquarters. Ysol is an extradimensional space that is invisible to those within the Axle. The Shadow and Landeles are well-aware of it, however, but consider Cabal to generally be a force for good in the multiverse. Wyzards and wytches use snapgates to travel to and from Ysol to anywhere they desire in the Axle, in a method even more convenient than blinkgates and waypoint stations. At the heart of Ysol lies a mass of wyrmholes connected to to tens of thousands of snapwatches, watches which hold miniaturized lychgates that can be summoned by either a clap or a snap. Ysol was of course destroyed during the Battle of Four Worlds, wherein the mass of wyrmholes was used to connect several worlds together to make a battlefield which could be used to destroy A.M., which only barely succeeded because Piz the Eternal was willing to make the hard choice to destroy Earth. Category:Organizations Category:History Category:Huron Space